Ex-lover
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Menurut Sakura, hal paling tersulit baginya adalah saat menghadapi mantan kekasihnya. Memang benar adanya begitu, karena dari dulu sampai kini perasaannya masih tetap sama. Ia cinta kepada pria itu. Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah, ia tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa ketika mantan kekasihnya itu malah menjadi pasiennya./Dia sexy loh!"/OOC/NaruSaku always/Rated T semi M!


**Ex-lover**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Rated : T-M (for language, lime, etc). Genre : Full romance. Warning : OOC. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?"

Dokter muda itu mencabut selang infus dari bawah pergelangan Gaara. Berdiri tegak setelah itu mengurai senyum manis. "Iya, besok kau sudah boleh pulang." Ia memberesi obat-obatan di meja pasien, memungutinya untuk di bawa. "Nanti akan kuberi obat untuk masa pemulihanmu."

"Baiklah." Mata panda Gaara tak pernah lepas dalam mengamati paras cantik Sakura. Menatapnya lekat, hingga menimbulkan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Sakura memang sosok wanita cantik.. sangat cantik malah. Tapi sayang dia sudah menikah, dan pupuslah sudah harapan para lelaki untuk memiliki wanita berparas manis itu.

Termasuk Gaara...

Yah, Gaara adalah termasuk salah satu lelaki yang mendambakan Sakura. Sejak dulu hingga kini. Tapi sialnya, wanita itu tak merespons perasaan tulus darinya dan malah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain. Bahkan sampai menikah.

Gaara marah dan terpukul. Tentu, itu sudah pasti. Tapi apa daya, ia tak berhak memaksa Sakura untuk membalas perasaannya, karena ia bukan siapa-siapa perempuan itu selain— hanya sebatas teman satu kampus serta satu lokal.

"Baiklah. Selamat istirahat.." Sakura menatap wajah datar Gaara sambil masih tersenyum. "Aku permisi." Berpamitan sedemikian sopannya, dokter muda itu lalu berbalik.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih untuk semua perawatanmu kepadaku.." Perempuan di sana menoleh padanya, dan masih tetap sama. Tersenyum sebagai ganti jawaban darinya. Dan selanjutnya, perempuan di sana berjalan menghampiri letak pintu.

 **Blaam!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

Tumit high-heels milik Sakura menapaki lantai koridor Rumah Sakit hingga menghasilkan suara ketukan terhadap lantai marmer, dan beberapa tumpukan map berada dalam dekapannya.

"Ahh! Itu dia." Melihat orang yang tengah di cari berlalu, Ino bergegas memacukan seribu langkah. Mengejar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berseru. "Forehead..!"

Langkah dokter muda itu terhenti seketika. Ia membalik tubuh rampingnya, menghadap kearah si pemanggil. "Hm!? Ya, ada apa Ino-pig?" Ia menghampiri perempuan blonde di sana dengan langkah formal.

Ino terengah kecil. Tak begitu ketara. "Mantan pacarmu.." Sakura menyeringit. "Sakitnya kambuh lagi, dan aku tak bisa menanginya selain kau."

Mata Sakura berputar bosan. "Astaga Pig! Mau sampai kapan kau terus mengandalkanku seperti ini. Mengertilah, tak selamanya waktuku luang, aku banyak kesibukan. Kau harus tahu itu."

Ino merengut tak suka mendapat omelan tersebut. "Lagi pula, Sakura. Ini memang tugasmu, dan tugasku hanya merawat, bukan menyembuhkan.."

Sakura menghela nafas malas. Selalu saja begini. Ino yang tak bisa dikalahkan jika sudah beradu argument. "Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya sendiri. Kau pulanglah!"

Senyum Ino merekah lebar. "Kyaaa~ terimakasih jidat!" Ia langsung memeluk Sakura, berlonjak-lonjak girang dengan wajah berseri. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Paparnya pada Sakura, tak sadar bahwa perlakuannya membuat dokter muda itu kembali memutar bola mata dengan bosan.

Ino memang selalu alay...

"Sudah, cepat sana pulang! Nanti Suamimu marah pula kepadaku karena terlalu lama menahanmu di sini."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, berdiri lalu menatap jahil pada Sakura. "Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam bersama mantan pacarmu.." Perempuan pirang itu menyeringai. "Dia sexy loh! Untuk itu kau harus bisa menahan diri."

Sakura memicing. "Kau pikir aku ini wanita macam apa!" Bentaknya tinggi.

Ino meringis. "Jangan marah bisa tidak sih!" Rajuknya sambil menggosok daun telinga "Lagian, aku tahu kok bahwa ka—"

"PIG!" Ino langsung bungkam ketika mendapat pekikan kesal dari Sakura. "Masalah untukmu kalau aku memang mencintai dia!?" Perempuan bergaya ponytail itu menggembungkan pipi kesal. Menatapnya sebal.

"Tidak sih. Kaliankan s—"

"Sudahlah Ino!" Sakura langsung berlalu begitu saja. Hilang sudah langkah anggunnya tadi, terganti dengan langkah kasar gara-gara rasa kesalnya terhadap Ino. Ia memang tengah kesal saat ini, namun bodohnya. Kenapa ia merona? Apa yang membuatnya jadi malu-malu seperti ini?

Ahh! Peduli setan...

"Ingat pesanku. Jangan sampai melakukan hal-hal di luar batas, ini Rumah Sakit!" Ino terkikik setelah menyelesaikan seruannya.

Sakura meradang. "Dasar gendut berisik!" Ia mengumpat setelah berada jauh dari Ino. Bergegas membuka langkah lebar agar lekas tiba di tempat tujuan.

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

Begitu menyadari pintu di buka, Naruto bergegas menyembunyikan ponsel pintar miliknya di bawah bantal. Ia merubah posisinya dari gaya santai berubah ke gaya rebahan seperti orang sakit. Tak lupa ia juga memasang wajah sendu yang membuatnya benar-benar terlihat letih.

Sakura masuk lalu kembali menutup pintu. Melangkah masuk dengan senyum manis, hingga Naruto diabetes seketika di buatnya. Segera ia menghampiri pria pirang di sana, kemudian langsung memeriksa keadaannya.

Di balik wajah datarnya, ada seulas senyum yang Naruto sembunyikan. Blue safir miliknya mengikuti setiap pergerakan Sakura. Mulai dari dokter itu memeriksa di bagian dadanya, hingga kemudian kembali menurunkan bajunya sampai menutupi perut berototnya.

"Hm.. baik-baik saja." Sakura membelakangi Naruto. "Kau hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup agar sakitmu itu tak kambuh lagi." Ia memperingati lelaki pirang itu di sela kesibukan memilih obat-obatan yang tersimpan di dalam laci.

Naruto diam tak menjawab. Namun iris tajam miliknya tak pernah lepas dari mengamati setiap jenggal tubuh Sakura dari belakang.

Begitu sexy untuk di lewatkaan…

Sepasang betis jenjangnya yang montok. Kedua belah bokong padatnya yang nampak menggiurkan untuk di pijat. Lalu lekukan lehernya yang putih mulus itu, membuat Naruto menelan ludah karena tergoda oleh bentuk sempurna tubuh indah dokter muda tersebut.

Hanya melihatnya dari belakang saja, Naruto tak sanggup untuk tak berkeinginan menjamah tubuh Sakura. Libidonya meningkat pesat, tak lupa setan Rubah dalam hatinya terus menggoda dan membisikan kalimat-kalimat merangsang di telinganya.

'Sial!'

Sedikit saja Sakura bergerak, itu sudah mampu mendiri— tegakan 'keintiman' Naruto. Suhu tubuhnya memanas, dan rasa sesak kian ketara menghimpit bagian selangkangannya. Sakura nampak menggoda di matanya. Sangat menggoda.

"Apa ini? Kenapa obatnya masih utuh?" Sakura menghadap kearah Naruto sambil bercacak sebelah pinggang. Tangannya yang sebelah memegang plastik wadah obat. "Sejak tadi siang aku beri kepadamu, dan ternyata kau tak mengonsumsinya.."

Naruto terpejam bosan. Hanya sejenak, setelah itu matanya kembali terbuka. Selalu saja begini. Wanita merah muda itu akan mengomelinya selayaknya seorang Ibu bila ia sampai tak minum obat. Ck! Bukannya ia tak mau sembuh. Tentu mau. Tapi ia tak suka dengan rasa obat-obatan itu. Rasanya pahit kental, hingga ia kerap memuntahkannya tanpa sepengetahuan dokter muda itu.

"Aku tak suka. Rasanya pahit!"

Sakura membuang nafas. "Yang namanya obat tentu pahit, kecuali permen." Ia kembali berbalik, membelakangi Naruto dan berkutat dengan beberapa obat masih tersegel rapi dalam plastik.

Naruto menyibak selimut dari bagian pinggangnya sampai terbuka. "Kau salah. Ada kok obat yang rasanya manis." Berkata demikian, ia turun dari ranjangnya.

Sakura berkerut. "Memang obat apa?" Ia bertanya, karena setahunya tidak ada obat penyembuh yang rasanya manis. Terutama untuk orang dewasa.

Naruto menyeringai. "Obat untuk anak kecil."

Dokter cantik itu dongkol. "Baka! Memangnya kau masih anak kecil apa." Sungutnya, dan masih setia membelakangi Naruto hingga tak menyadari keberadaan pria itu yang kini sudah terpaut dekat dengannnya.

"Aku memang masih kecil. Buktinya saja aku masih menyusu sampai sekarang.." Seringai Naruto bertambah lebar. Memang benar ia masih minum susu. Tapi bukan sembarang susu, melainkan susu milik wanita yang tak keluar airnya.

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Ketika ia hendak berbalik, pelukan terhadap pinggangnya kontan menghentikan niatnya. Ia terdiam membatu dengan badan menegang dan jantung berpacu. Pergelangan kokoh mendekap bagian pinggang hingga perutnya dari arah belakang, membuatnya mati rasa kala itu juga.

'Sial! Akan kubunuh kau, Ino-pig.' Sakura membatin geram. Berani sekali sahabat pirangnya itu berbohong, dan sengaja menjebaknya bersama laki-laki sexy yang bernotabene mantan kekasihnya saat di University dulu.

Ino sialan…

"H–hey! Lep— ahh!"

Sakura tak sempat protes, begitu Naruto langsung membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Ia kesulitan menelan ludah, rasanya seperti tercekat di tengah tenggorokan. Wajah tampan itu tersaji secara jelas di depan matanya, membuat hasratnya sulit di kendalikan.

Dia memang selalu sexy dan menggoda. Sejak dulu sampai kini...

Naruto merunduk, mendekati wajah merona Sakura. "I want you!" Begitu jelas terdengar oleh telinga perempuan itu. Kalimat seduktif pria itu meluncur lalu menggelitik telinganya hingga ia merinding di buatnya.

Sakura mencoba mendorong dada kokoh Naruto, namun lelaki itu dengan sigap mengunci pergerakannya di himpitan antara meja dan tubuh depannya. Ia terkungkung ketat, dan tak ada celah untuknya dapat meloloskan diri.

Naruto menyentuh kulit leher Sakura dengan ujung hidungnya yang lancip itu. Menggesekannya di sana dengan gerakan menggoda, hingga berhasil meloloskan erangan manis dari empunya. Tak berselang lama, iapun bergegas menuju ke arah bibir peach milik Sakura. Langsung menciumnya, bahkan tak segan melumatnya.

Mata Sakura yang awalnya terbuka, kini terpejam secara perlahan. Menikmati pagutan terhadap bibirnya, dan sesekali mengerang dalam kendali Naruto. Kening lebarnya terangkat, merasakan betapa nikmatnya mendapat belaian manja dari sentuhan telapak tangan Naruto.

Kini pahanya tengah di belai...

Dokter muda itu terpekik pelan ketika Naruto mencekal bokongnya, di angkat lalu di dudukan di atas ranjang pasien. Lama bibir mereka saling perpagut, hingga akhirnya di lepaskan secara pihak.

Seringai Naruto masih terpasang. Ia menatap lekat wajah terbakar Sakura. "Selalu membuatku tak tahan.." Usai berkata kepala pirangnya menunduk, menatap bagian bawah pinggang Sakura. Terlihat jelas, belahan paha dokter itu bersemayam di balik rok di atas lututnya. Naruro tahu, 'sesuatu' tengah bersembunyi di dalam sana. Pastinya sudah basah.

Sakura segera menahan tangan Naruto ketika tahu roknya hendak di buka. Ia menggigit bibir, dan membalas tatapan dari sepasang iris safir milik Naruto yang nampak terliputi oleh nafsu.

"H–hentikan.."

Naruto tak mendengar permintaan Sakura, dan malah kembali melanjutkan keingannya. Ia tak membuka rok putih itu, tapi hanya menyingkapnya sampai pinggang wanita itu.

"Naruto j–jang— Iisss..."

Naruto tak membiarkan Sakura sampai menolak, maka dengan cepat ia menyambar dadanya. Mencopoti kancing bajunya dengan tergesa, kemudian langsung menarik paksa pelindung dadanya. Perempuan itu ia dorong. Ia baringkan dengan tubuh setengah telanjang.

"Aku tak terima penolakan!" Dan selanjutnya, Sakura meraih kepala Naruto untuk meremas surai pirangnya. Ia mendesah di buat pria itu, ketika merasakan dadanya sedang di goda dengan ujung lidah.

Naruto melirik ke atas, dan wajah yang nampak kenikmatan ia dapati di sana. Bibir mungil Sakura terbuka kecil dengan mata terpejam dan kepala mendongak. Sungguh, itu adalah sajian luar biasa bagi Naruto. Ia suka bila sudah melihat Sakura seperti sekarang ini. Terbuai dalam dunianya.

Lelaki itu jadi teringat di masa lalu. Masa masa saat mereka masih kuliah di gedung kampus yang sama. Dulu ia kerap sekali 'memperkosa' Sakura di sembarang tempat. Tak tahu itu di dalam bilik toilet. Gudang. Ruang latihan. Lokal yang sudah sepi. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia bahkan pernah mencumbu wanita itu saat menghadiri acara pesta pertunangan teman mereka. Ia menyetubuhinya di taman belakang, di bawah pohon sakura.

Bahkan, Sakura menurut kala dulu ia pernah mengajaknya bercinta di mobil, hingga saat itu kaca jendelanya di ketuk oleh satpam yang sedang berjaga. Tentu di ketuk, sebab mobil yang menjadi tempat mereka bercinta jadi ikut bergoyang karena genjotan liar Naruto.

Memang terdengar agak sadis. Tapi Sakura tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia cinta kepada Naruto, juga begitu menyayangi mantan kekasihnya itu dan rela menyerahkan segala yang ia punya kepada pria itu. Kegadisan tak berarti apa-apa bagi Sakura dari pada kehilangan sosok Naruto dari dalam hidupnya.

Naruto tahu benar, bahwa perasaan wanita itu kepada bukan hanya perasaan biasa. Tapi luar biasa. Perempuan itu mencintainya setulus hati, dan menganggap tidak ada hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup Sakura selain dirinya.

Naruto tahu itu, dan Naruto tak akan pernah lupa...

Mengingat semua itu, membuat hasrat Naruto kian membara. Sungguh, ia benar-benar sangat menginginkan dokter muda itu detik ini juga. Ingin menindih tubuh mungilnya, dan ingin mendengar— lagi lenguhannya.

Setelah lama tak 'berhubungan' lagi dengan Sakura, membuat Naruto benar-benar rindu kepadanya. Rindu melihat wajah bersemu pekatnya, dan rindu ingin melumat bibir ranumnya sampai bengkak dan memerah. Biarkan ia melepaskan segala hasratnya yang tertahan sejak lama.

Untuk kali ini saja, tolong izinkan Namikaze pirang yang satu itu mencumbui Sakura. Tak peduli tempat, dan tak ambil pusing bila mereka melakukannya di ruang inap pasien.

Persetan dengan semuanya...

"Berhenti!" Naruto berdecak tak suka kala Sakura menahan tangannya agar tak bergerak lebih jauh. "J–jangan lakukan di sini, nanti a–ada yang lihat. Please..." Wajahnya memelas, meminta rasa simpatik dari pria Namikaze itu.

Naruto menggeleng. Menolak untuk berhenti. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, sulit untuknya berhenti saat sudah tiba di tengah perjalanan. Tak menghiraukan raut wajah Sakura, ia bergerak cepat menurunkan celana dalam perempuan itu lalu ia lempar jauh kain pengganggu tersebut.

Wajah Sakura bertekuk. Antara menahan malu dan hasrat. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan cepat, tatkala jari panjang milik Naruto menggoda dirinya. Pinggulnya bergerak tak nyaman, mencoba untuk menghindari sentuhan Naruto terhadap tubuh basahnya.

"H–hentikanh bodohhh!"

Mendapat panggilan 'sayang' tersebut, membuat Naruto menampilkan seringai mesum andalannya. Ia tahu benar, kalau sudah begini maka Sakura pasti tak mau berhenti. Ingin terus di sentuh hingga puas. Naruto mengumpat geram di sela menggoda Sakura saat di rasa area selangkangannya semakin sesak, pertanda ingin cepat di keluarkan dari 'sarangnya'.

"Enghhh~"

Desahan halus Sakura terdengar menggelitik di telinga Naruto. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah tak mampu lagi membendung nafsu birahinya, dan ingin segera di puaskan dengan perempuan itu. Memuntahkan cairan kentalnya di dalam tubuh Sakura, dan menanamkan benihnya di dalam rahim wanita pinkish itu.

 **Srekk!**

Sakura tersadar dari alam nikmatnya begitu Naruto menukar posisi mereka hingga kini ia berada di atas, dan sedang duduk di perut keras mantan kekasihnya itu. Matanya terbuka sayu, menatap wajah tampan milik lelaki di bawahnya itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Coba rasakan!" Naruto menggeser pantat Sakura ke bawah, sedikit menurunkannya ke area selangkangan. Ia ingin Sakura tahu apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan. "Bagaimana, hm?"

Dokter berparas manis itu menggigit bibir, merasakan 'sesuatu' yang keras menyentuh bokongnya dari balik celana pasien. Ia tahu benda apa itu. Barang milik Naruto yang kerap menembus masuk ke dalam 'liang' tubuhnya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tak bisa.." Naruto tersenyum puas setelah mendapat jawaban tersebut. Ia bangun dari rebahnya, mencengkram pantat Sakura seraya menatap lekat wajah meronanya.

"Kau hebat." Sakura membuang muka, dan membiarkan lekukan lehernya di telusuri. "Hal inilah yang aku suka darimu.." Ia mengerang manja ketika bokongnya di pijat. "Selalu memuaskanku tanpa peduli apapun." Dan selanjutnya, terdengar suara pekikan Sakura.

Naruto menengadah, menatap Sakura yang tengah mendongakan kepala dengan mata terpejam erat dan bibir terbuka. Perempuan itu nampak sangat menikmati permain jarinya, dia bahkan sampai melenguh ia buat. Terus mengocok tubuh sempit perempuan itu dari belakang, dan sesekali mengecupi bagian tubuhnya untuk menambah rangsangan.

Sakura tersengal, dan dapat ia rasakan dua jari tangan milik Naruto terjepit rapat dalam tubuh 'licinnya'. Berkali-kali nama parnert-nya itu ia sebut dengan suara patah-patah, dan terkadang pula menjambak rambut di bagian belakangnya yang berdiri mencuat ke bawah.

Gerakan jari Naruto bertambah cepat. Kian di percepat lagi. Cepat dan terus cepat…

Sedikit lagi. Sakura nyaris memuntahkan cairan cintanya, namun gagal seketika tatkala pintu ruangan berhawa panas tersebut di buka secara tak sopan oleh orang dari luar.

Tak ayal, untauian umpatan dan makian-pun meluncur secara kasar dari bibir merah Naruto. Buru-buru ia menarik selimut di bawah kakinya, lalu ia gunakan untuk membungkus tubuh setengah telanjang Sakura sebelum orang di luar sana benar-benar masuk dan melihat tubuh basah dokter kesehetannya.

"Shit! Padahal sedikit lagi." Suara kesal pria itu terdengar pelan.

Kepala bermahkota hitam milik seseorang menyembul masuk, menatap jauh ke dalam dengan manik hitam kelam miliknya. Kontan, mata lentik itu membulat kala itu juga ketika mendapati kepala dokter di Rumah Sakit Suasta tersebut tengah berada dalam pangkuan pasien pirang yang sejak dua minggu lalu di rawat.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajah merah pekatnya di balik dada bidang Naruto, lalu menarik selimut hingga kepalanya hilang dari pandangan Shizune. Tak bisa di pungkiri lagi, betapa malunya ia saat ini karena kepergok sedang berhubungan intim dengan pasien.

Tak salah sih, hanya saja, tempat merekalah yang menjadi sumber kesalahannya. Apa salahnya mereka melakukannya saat sudah pulang? Bukankah bercinta di rumah sendiri lebih nyaman? Tentu. Karena Sakura bisa leluasa melepaskan jerit lenguhnya tanpa ada yang mendengar selain Naruto.

Salahkan saja mantan kekasihnya yang kelewat mesum itu...

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya kepada perempuan berambut pendek di sana dengan nada jengkel. Terdengar jelas.

Shizune menggaruk pipi meronanya canggung. "Umm.. ano... Saya pikir tak ada suster mengantarkan vitamin untuk Anda." Ia menjelaskan seraya memasang wajah polos. Menjelaskan dari ekspresinya, bahwa ia tak sengaja mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Sakura sudah mengantarnya.."

Shizune gelagapan. Berulang kali ia membungkuk sopan. "Sebelumnya m–maafkan saya.. kalau begitu saya permisi. S–selamat malam." Berkata sedemikian sopannya, ia kemudian bergegas melangkah cepat meninggalkan sepasang anak dan adam hawa di dalam ruang pasien tersebut.

Begitu Shizune benar-benar sudah jauh, Sakura baru berani mengangkat kepala dan meninggalkan dada Naruto. "Baka! Kan sudah kubilang tadi, jangan lakukan di sini." Pukulan manjanya mendarat di atas bahu kokoh Naruto. Memukulnya pelan sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

Pria itu tertawa. "Jadi maunya di mana?" Punggung telunjuknya menyentuh pipi mulus Sakura. Mengelusnya lembut.

"Tentu saja di rumah." Perempuan itu menjawab seraya hendak mengancing kembali benik seragam dokternya, namun tangan Naruto bergerak sigap menahan tangannya agar berhenti.

"Bagaimana bisa melakukannya di rumah, aku saja tak tahu kapan baru boleh pulang. Kau mengurungku di sini, hingga aku tak mendapat jatah selama berada di ruang berbau obat-obatan ini." Papar lelaki itu, membuat Sakura tertawa geli karenanya. Ia menunjukan raut kesal, ingin wanita itu mengerti pada dirinya.

Sakura mendakati wajah Naruto lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas. "Kau baru boleh pulang setelah demammu benar-benar sudah pulih. Mengerti, Suamiku yang cerewet."

Pergelangan Naruto melingkari sekeliling pinggang ramping Sakura. "Aku sudah sehat, itu artinya besok aku sudah boleh pulang?" Mendesak dada Sakura padanya, hingga dapat ia rasakan gunung kembar milik Istri merah mudanya.

Wajah wanita itu memanas. "Secepat itu?" Telapak mungilnya mengelus pipi halus sang Suami tercinta.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Tentu, karena sejak minggu lusa aku menginap di Rumah Sakit. Sudah dua minggu aku di sini."

Sakura beranjak meninggalkan paha Naruto. "Baiklah. Kita akan pulang sekarang.." Cepat-cepat ia memasang kembali benik seragam dokternya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kenapa sayang? Kau sudah tak tahan lagi, hm?" Netra tajam miliknya tak luput dari memerhatikan Sakura. Mulai dari perempuan itu mengenakan celana dalamnya yang terserak sembarangan di lantai, dan di susul dengan membenahi sekujur kain yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

"Sudalah! Jangan banyak tanya! Cepat ganti bajumu!"

"Ambilkan!"

Tak menjawab, Sakura lebih memilih mengambilkan baju untuk Naruto dari dalam koper. Sembarang memilih baju, dan sebuah kemeja biru tua yang ia dapat lalu segera menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Ahh! Tak sabarnya ingin cepat-cepat bercinta..." Sakura mendelik, menatap tajam wajah jahil Naruto dengan pipi memerah. Selalu saja. Kemesuman Naruto tak pernah berkurang. Atau malah bertambah mesum setelah mereka menikah beberapa bulan lalu.

Yah.. memang benar adanya seperti itu…

Naruto yang pada saat itu meminang Sakura dan merubah stasus mereka yang sebelumnya berpacaran menjadi mantan kekasih lalu sepasang Suami dan Istri. Dan pria itu mengajaknya berbulan madu di pinggir pantai, menginap di Hotel bintang lima sampai menghabiskan masa bulan madu mereka di sana.

Sakura bahagia. Malah sangat bahagia tentunya. Nama belakang Haruno yang awalnya ia sandang telah berganti menjadi Namikaze, dan putra bungsu Namikaze telah menjadi pendamping seumur hidupnya. Menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Menjadi Suami sahnya.

Tiada hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi Sakura selain menjadi Istri Naruto dan di cintai sepenuh hati oleh Suami pirang tercintanya.

"Dasar, Naruto mesum!"

Mendapat ejekan tersebut, malah membuat sumbernya tertawa geli. Mendekati Sakura, kemudian Naruto merengkuh tubuh rampingnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu, Istriku."

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto. "Aku juga mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu, Suamiku tersayang." Ia memeluk pinggang kokoh Naruto. Menyesap wangi maskulin khas Suami tampannya itu, dan kian mempererat pelukannya.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya..."

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **.**

 ***The End***

 **Sankyu^^**


End file.
